Mi Pequeña Desgracias
by zoe D. Owen
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata son hermanos Gemelos cuya relación se ha enfriado con el paso de los años, las cosas se complican cuando Sasuke ve la posibilidad de perder a Hinata, su desesperación aunada a su amor lo llevara a comentar acciones que no son bien vistas por la sociedad pero ¿serán estas acciones correctas ante los ojos de su hermana?. pesimo summary lo se pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1 Opuestos

**Aclaraciones: **ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, solo los tome prestados para dar vida a esta historia, la cual esta inicialmente basada en el manga y la película Boku Wa Imouto Ni Koi Wo Suru, que, cabe recalcar, tampoco son míos, sin embargo el desarrollo consiguiente de la historia si me pertenece –hay que aplicarle imaginación después de todo- sin mas que decir que disfruten el fic.

Humm... una ultima cosa, es el primer fic que escribo asi que sean amables.

Capitulo 1. Opuestos

"_**-te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo-"**_

Su respiración se acelero, pudo notar como el sudor perlaba su pálida frente, estaba mal rememorar aquellos momentos de su pasado pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse, lo que a él le sucedía no era correcto no era bueno ante los ojos de la sociedad mas aun así no podía detenerlo. Era un sentimiento que había albergado desde que era pequeño, había sufrido y llorado por eso porque sabia que estaba mal, que no era algo posible dentro de su realidad.

-**¿S-Sasuke sigues despierto?...- **la adormilada voz femenina logro provocar que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo, sintió claramente como se le erizaba la piel por el pausado tono que la fémina había usado.

-**hmp**- asintió el sin siquiera cambiar de posición, nada bueno saldría si lo hiciera. Verla a la cara directamente tal vez ayudara a acabar con el poco autocontrol que aun preservaba.

-**¿no puedes dormir?-**pregunto ella incorporándose sobre su cama, sus largos cabellos negros se pegaron a su cuello y espalda, por mucho que quisiera evitarlo sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la figura de la cama de al lado, agradeció en su fuero interno que el cuarto se encontrara obscuro, de otra forma aquella mujer habría notado el nerviosismo que provocaba en el y el intenso sonrojo que le provocaba aquella visión de su cuerpo sudoroso.

-**no es tu problema, d-déjame en paz-** reclamo en voz baja y desviando la mirada a cualquier otro punto de su habitación.

**-l-lo siento-** se disculpo con tristeza.

Ambos sintieron una opresión en el pecho, un dolor que se intensifico al ser consientes del silencio que les rodeaba. No sabían como su relación se había deteriorado a tal grado, antes solían ser muy unidos, tanto que no podían estar el uno sin el otro pero eso se había acabado hacia años atrás, habían dejado de confiar el uno en el otro y de profesarse aquel puro e inocente amor que antes se demostraban en cada detalle. Ella volvió a recostarse en su cama y le dio la espalda, el escucho un suspiro escapar de sus labios y volvió a temblar.

-_**demonio s**__-_pensó. Definitivamente perdería la cabeza.

Su maldición había comenzado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, desde antes de nacer el destino se había asegurado de mantener protegida a la única mujer a la que podría amar verdaderamente, ella se encontraba protegida por un lazo único que los unía y que la dejaba completamente fuera de su alcance, jamás podría lastimarla ni tocarla puesto que Ella era _su pequeña hermana gemela,_ Hinata Uchiha.

Ella por su parte no terminaba de entender el comportamiento de Sasuke, añoraba que regresara aquella personalidad dulce y cariñosa a la que se había acostumbrado, las lagrimas que había contenido por días se permitieron salir en un silencioso llanto que, para su suerte, el otro ocupante de la habitación no logro captar.

…

**-¡buenos días Hina-chan!- **saludo enérgicamente una chica de ojos color jade y cabellera peculiar.

**-b-buenos días, Sakura-san-**regresó el saludo. La joven comenzó a caminar con su amiga siguiéndole el paso, ella era Haruno Sakura.

**-¿viste el programa de ayer?-** se podía notar entusiasmo en la voz de la mujer de cabellos rosas

Sakura era completamente opuesta a Hinata en todos los sentidos, su familia era adinerada y eso la había transformado en una chica malcriada y caprichosa, sin embargo se sentía en libertad al lado de su amiga, podía ser tan ruda como ella quisiera sin temor a ser reprimida por romper las reglas de la sociedad a la cual estaba ligada, por otra parte Hinata era una chica alegre y tímida al mismo tiempo, su familia no era rica pero tampoco carecían de dinero, no era una persona a la que se le diera bien socializar y hacer nuevos amigos, mas bien prefería conservar los que tenía y tener tiempo de calidad con su familia.

-**oye ¿le sucede algo a Sasuke-kun? Últimamente no viene con nosotras a la escuela**- aunque jamás lo había declarado abiertamente, Sakura albergaba sentimientos hacia Sasuke y estos se hacían cada vez más evidentes con el pasar del tiempo.

-**a-ah… Sasuke ha tenido m-muchas actividades del club de baseball…p-por eso tiene que salir mas temprano**- respondió la chica, su semblante había cambiado completamente con la sola mención de su hermano.

**-¿el club de baseball? No sabia que Sasuke-kun estaba en ese club, bueno era de suponerse ya que el es muy bueno en ese deporte, aunque también lo es en otros mas… -**comenzó a hablar de forma emocionada, no podía evitarlo ya que se trataba de la persona de la que ella estaba enamorada**-¡ah Hinata te tengo envida, Tienes un hermano muy popular y habilidoso!**-exclamó. La chica de cabellos negros solo sonrió con pesadez, su amiga no estaba mintiendo, su hermano era realmente popular en su instituto y poseía grandes habilidades tanto atléticas como intelectuales.-**aunque pensándolo bien, prefiero que no sea de mi familia, eso volvería las cosas mas difíciles-**rio alegremente mientras un leve rubor comenzaba a apoderarse de sus mejillas, tanto ella como su amiga se perdieron en sus cavilaciones.

_-__**es cierto, comparada con el yo…-**_suspiro, después de todo aquella era la maldición que sufrían la mayoría de los gemelos, siempre se encontraban expuestos a comparaciones _– __**debo de ser una**__**vergüenza para el…**__-_ sintió un gran peso caer sobre sus hombros, Sakura seguía hablando de lo genial que era su hermano lo cual no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor.

…

**-Teme ¿Qué hay de Hinata-chan? Últimamente no se les ve juntos**- pregunto un enérgico rubio, el autoproclamado mejor amigo del aclamado Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de los grandes empresarios y dueños de la compañía mas grande de seguridad, el matrimonio Namikaze- Uzumaki. Por motivos personales Naruto prefería usar el apellido de soltera de su madre antes que usar su apellido paterno, por seguridad decía el mas no explicaba los motivos exactos.

La mirada del azabache se ensombreció a la sola mención de Hinata y se molesto aun mas al escuchar la forma en la que su amigo la había llamado, odiaba que cualquier otra persona pronunciara su nombre, odiaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a verla de forma indebida, a cualquiera que llegara a tocarla, en resumen odiaba a todo lo que la rodeaba por el simple hecho de tener aquella cercanía con ella, una cercanía que a el se le negaba.

**-¿teme?-** insistió el Uzumaki

-**hmp-** fue la única respuesta a las preguntas del chico, podría considerarlo su amigo, pero siendo hombre también era un riesgo, no le permitiría ni siquiera a él acercarse a _**SU**_ Hinata, por que de algún modo u otro era _**SUYA.**_

-**realmente no entiendo, dicen ser gemelos pero realmente Hinata-chan y tu no se parecen en nada-**continuo la platica sin darse cuenta de los cambios de humor de su amigo. Habían llegado por fin al área de los casilleros y cada uno se disponía a sacar los materiales que usarían durante la jornada escolar-**ella es tierna, dulce y tímida-** el rubio parecía no querer cambiar de tema, lo cual logro irritar aun mas al Uchiha –**en cambio tu eres amargado, frio y aburrido-**concluyo con un aire de burla. Sasuke se limito a azotar la puerta de su casillero para después dejar hablando solo al Uzumaki quien a lo lejos le reclamaba por su comportamiento. Estaba consciente de las diferencias entre su hermana y el, el mismo había llegado a pensar en la posibilidad de que no fueran hermanos (y realmente le encantaba esa idea), pero su realidad era otra, una en la que lamentablemente compartía lazos de sangre con su amada.

Se sentía un completo idiota por no poder superar su enamoramiento infantil, pero con un demonio, su primer (y único) amor había vivido todo ese tiempo bajo el mismo techo, compartía habitación con el, iba a la misma escuela que el, se duchaba en el mismo baño que el, no podía ni contar las veces que se sintió escoria por sentirse tan a gusto en un cuarto impregnado de su embriagador aroma, la deseaba en todos los sentidos de la palabra, quería sentir su piel tersa y delicada, sus suaves y finos labios, quería perderse por horas acariciando su largo y sedoso cabello, si pudiera tener eso, estaba seguro de que no volvería a pedir nada mas en su vida.

-**l-lo lamento-** el joven le dedico una mirada envenenada a la chica que instantes atrás chocara contra su persona, al observarla bien pudo reconocerla, era la peli rosa amiga de su hermana, al desviar la mirada hacia el lado derecho de la Haruno pudo ver la frágil figura de Hinata, ella en ningún momento lo miraba, mantenía su vista en sus dedos al mismo tiempo que jugaba nerviosamente con ellos. Sonrió para si, la conocía perfectamente y sabia que ella solo hacia eso cuando estaba nerviosa. La joven Haruno se percato de aquel gesto y se sintió llena de envidia, siempre estaba pendiente de cada gesto que hacia el Uchiha, prácticamente desde que se conocieron y ese tipo de reacciones emocionales solo las había visto cuando este se encontraba cerca de Hinata.

-**Sasuke-baka, ¿no oyes cuando te hablan?-**la irritante voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos, volvió a fijar su mirada en su hermana que ahora poseía un adorable rubor en sus mejillas. Se molesto demasiado, hacía tiempo que había notado los cambios de actitud de su hermana y es que ambos se encontraban en plena adolescencia, pero no esperaba ni en la peor de sus pesadillas que su adorada Hinata se fuera a fijar en un completo idiota como lo era su amigo y lo peor de todo el parecía estar al tanto de eso, y disfrutaba de poner nerviosa a la chica. Era el golpe mas bajo que recibiera en toda su existencia.

-**cállate dobe- **respondió rudamente dejando a ambas chicas y a su amigo de lado.

-**buenos días Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan- **saludo alegremente dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa a la última

-**B-Buenos días N-Naruto-kun-**Hinata fue la única en responder al saludo haciendo que la sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchara y provocándose a si misma un sonrojo mas fuerte que el anterior.

–**Nos vemos después-**salió corriendo detrás de su amigo (ya que estos, para desgracia del Uchiha, se encontraban en la misma clase).

-_**definitivamente… mi hermano me odia-**_se dijo a si misma la joven morena antes de soltar un largo y cansado suspiro. -**¿n-nos vamos Sakura-san?- **hablo a la mujer que miraba de forma embobada en la dirección que su hermano y Naruto se habían ido.

-**¿ah?... esto… si-** reacciono y sonrió de manera torpe, miraba de reojo a su amiga mientras avanzaban hacía su clase, llevaba mucho tiempo tras el Uchiha y había memorizado todos sus gestos, no tenia nada en contra de su amiga, pero había momentos en los que realmente odiaba la aparente _cercanía_ que tenia con Sasuke, ya que era ella a la única a la que le dedicaba aquellos gestos y para colmo de colmos ella ni parecía darse cuenta, era como una manera de decir que lo que había entre ellos era tan _"natural"_ que nadie mas podría llegar a igualarlo.

-**realmente ustedes son…-** comenzaron a hablar Haruno y Uzumaki con sus respectivos acompañantes –**demasiado **_**opuestos **_**como para ser hermanos**_**-**_ terminaron la frase en sincronía perfecta a pesar de estar en diferentes lugares.

Ninguno de los hermanos respondió ante la afirmación de sus amigos, por un lado la chica se sintió dolida como si todo el mundo hubiera confabulado para remarcarle su inferioridad ante la personalidad imponente de su gemelo, por su parte el mayor de los hermanos también creyó que había en complot en su contra, el cual consistía en recordarle la distancia que existía entre el y su amada.


	2. Chapter 2 Favores

**Gracias por la aceptación que han tenido con mi humilde historia, me alegra mucho saber que les guste mi redacción, la verdad estaba nerviosa en cuanto a eso. **

**Este capitulo tiene especial dedicatoria a todas la personas que comentaron, así que, disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Favores.

Sus clases transcurrieron sin mayor preocupación para ambos, Hinata estaba emocionada, aquella mañana había escuchado lo maravilloso que era tener a alguien que te amara y es que su maestra de literatura (la cual estaba obsesionada con el romance) les había leído en clase una historia demasiado cursi que llevo a la imaginación de la mayoría de las féminas de la clase a recrear la historia narrada con ellas como protagonistas. Hinata no fue la excepción y no pudo impedir que su mente imaginara a aquel apuesto joven rubio como un valiente caballero dispuesto a salvar a la bella damisela en peligro (papel del cual ella se había apropiado). Lo mas emocionante era su tarea, ya que cada alumno tenia como misión escribir un relato romántico corto inventado por ellos mismos.

-**deberíamos ir a mi casa-**propuso Sakura-**tal vez entre las dos podamos crear magnificas historias con nuestros soñados príncipes-**pronuncio con ensoñación, la verdad es que la idea de escribir una historia al lado de Sasuke (su prototipo de "príncipe") la emocionaba demasiado-**ya sabes, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una-**rió alegremente

-**M-Me parece b-buena idea Sakura-san, solo debo d-de avisarle a mi hermano-** dijo ella sonriendo al igual que su amiga.

-**yo guardare las cosas en lo que tu le avisas-**y en ese momento tomaron caminos separados.

Hinata llevaba una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, caminaba por los pasillos buscando con la mirada a su hermano hasta que lo encontró saliendo de la oficina de la directora, se preocupo al pensar que probablemente se metió en algún problema y se acerco tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas

-**Sasuke…- **llamo todavía a unos metros de distancia, el gemelo mayor pudo escuchar su voz mas decidió no detenerse – ¡**oni-san!…-**llamo aun mas fuerte al ver como su otro yo se alejaba. Las palabras de su hermana lograron detenerlo en seco, prefería mil y un veces cuando lo llamaba por su nombre y no le recalcaba su parentesco, eso simplemente lo ponía de malas.

**-¿Qué quieres?-**pregunto tan frio que logro asustar a la chica

-**y-yo q-quería d-decirte q-que-**el nerviosismo se hizo presente y un latente miedo se instalo en la menor**-S-Sakura-san… yo… i-iré a c-casa de Sakura-san a h-hacer la tarea-**no soporto la intensa mirada que recaía sobre su persona e inevitablemente bajo la mirada.

-**no me importa lo que hagas, deja de informarme de cada paso que das, no soy tu niñera para estar al pendiente-**soltó fríamente e instantes después se dio un golpe mental cuando cayo en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, miro a Hinata morderse el labio inferior y se sintió basura, sabia que ella solo hacia eso cuando quería contener las lagrimas, inclino su rostro dejando a sus ojos escondidos tras el flequillo y pudo notar que ella hizo lo mismo.

-**l-lamento haberte m-molestado Oni-san… a-adiós-**y antes de que el pudiera reaccionar Hinata salió corriendo de su rango de vista. Tendría que esperar a que llegara a casa para poder disculparse.

-_**¡mierda!-**_se dijo mentalmente, solo su hermana lograba hacerle sentir la necesidad de disculparse.

-**¿Qué te dijo?-**Haruno ya se encontraba en la entrada del instituto con sus cosas y las de su amiga, Hinata no respondió y supo que el había sido cortante con ella, al ser la mejor amiga estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba entre los gemelos –**debe de estar presionado Hina, ser el mejor alumno de todo el instituto debe de ser pesado para el ¿no lo crees?-**y he ahí una vez mas ese sentimiento de inferioridad que se instalaba en su ser, y es que ella apenas y lograba mantener una nota promedio en sus materias mientras su hermano hacia que estudiar pareciera un chiste, el nunca se mataba estudiando horas y horas como ella para un examen y siempre salía en la primera posición, mientras que ella pasaba a formar parte del montón que aprobaban materia a base de un punto arriba de la nota mas baja.

[...]

-**nee… Hina-chan ¿Cómo imaginas a tu príncipe azul?-** la emoción resaltaba en los ojos jade de la joven Haruno, Hinata no tardo en ruborizarse de forma violenta llegando a competir en color con un tomate maduro, se le hizo difícil responder a esa pregunta pero dios sabe de donde saco fortaleza para hacerlo.

Llevaban mas de media hora en la casa de la peli rosa, para ser precisos en la habitación de la misma, ambas estaban sentadas sobre la suave alfombra que tapizaba el piso del lugar, sus cosas estaban esparcidas por todo el piso y ambas se apoyaban sobre la gran cama para poder escribir. Hinata se removió un poco y tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire comenzó a hablar.

-**p-pues… no lo s-se… m-me imagino a alguien a-alegre, e-enérgico, con una s-sonrisa encantadora y…-** conforme avanzaba su descripción mas intenso se hacia su sonrojo, comenzó a hiperventilar y podría jurar que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Sakura rió fuertemente y es que cualquiera que escuchara a su amiga se imaginaria a Naruto, en ese momento un click resonó en su cabeza haciendo que su risa cesara completamente, miro a su amiga sonrojarse cada vez mas y al borde de un colapso, tal vez se desmayaría antes de contestar la siguiente pregunta pero su curiosidad fue mas grande que su preocupación.

-**Hina, tu… ¿te gusta Uzumaki?-**la joven de piel nívea casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escuchar tal pregunta, quería que la tierra la tragara viva pues esa descripción era exactamente la misma que había puesto en su historia y si su amiga había descifrado de quien se trataba nadie le aseguraba que ninguna otra persona mas fuera a hacerlo.

-**y Sakura-san ¿c-como s-se imagina a s-su príncipe?-**preguntó torpemente cambiando de tema, su amiga rió un poco mas y después puso un gesto que la perturbo.

-**la verdad es que no lo imagino, yo ya tengo un príncipe muy bien definido -**dijo con todo la calma del mundo, los ojos perlas de Hinata se llenaron de emoción y su gesto ínsito a su amiga a que le dijera mas, quería tener toda la información completa-** ¿quieres saber quien es?- **la mujer Uchiha solo asintió –**tu hermano, Sasuke Uchiha, el es mi príncipe ideal-**termino de responder con un gesto soñador. –**Hina se que me lo he guardado por mucho tiempo pero… eres mi mejor amiga y no quería que creyeras que me hice tu amiga por acercarme a el, pero ahora que lo he dicho tengo un favor que pedirte-** ella no había salido de su impresión cuando Sakura siguió con su discurso, inevitablemente algo dentro de ella se sintió disgustada al escuchar aquella declaración.

-_**¿un…favor?-**_saliendo de sus cavilaciones solo asintió para darle a entender a su amiga que podía continuar.

-**eres mi mejor amiga y yo quiero que… que me ayudes a salir con tu hermano-** un balde de agua fría, así fue como Hinata sintió aquella petición, su mejor amiga y su hermano, de algún modo no quería imaginarse como seria verlos juntos. Su relación con Sasuke de por si no era buena últimamente y no soportaba imaginarlo con una novia (aunque nunca antes lo había hecho). -** ¿Qué dices Hina? ¿Me ayudaras?-** pidió con rostro soñador al cual Uchiha no se pudo resistir, sin pensarlo mas (no quería hacerlo) asintió con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, Sakura la abrazo con emoción repitiendo un alegre "gracias" infinidad de veces, tan pronto se separo de ella tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a regresar a su hogar, tal vez era demasiadas situaciones para un solo día.

Se encontraba realizando los deberes del hogar cuando ella llego, estiro su cuello para tener mejor visión del recibidor y la vio, su semblante estaba distinto y supuso que seria por como la había tratado antes.

-**mierda****-** se dijo a si mismo, en si el era una persona muy orgullosa pero solo aquella pequeña lograba destruir su ego y su orgullo en miles de pedazos pequeños, tanto así como para hacerlo disculparse sin ella mover ni un solo dedo al respecto.

-**llegue a casa-**su voz sonaba una octava mas baja de lo normal lo cual logro preocuparlo e inmediatamente dejo de haciendo y se acerco a ella quien había entrado a la cocina al escuchar el ruido del grifo tirando agua.

-**Bienvenida, Hinata-** la voz de su hermano le sonó diferente en muchos sentidos, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal y una inmensas ganas de llorar la embargaron.

-**yo…-** hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Hinata que hasta esos momentos había evitado ver a Sasuke a la cara alzo su rostro para descubrir que sus rostros se encontraban peligrosamente cerca, Sasuke sin embargo no parecía incomodarse como ella ante esa cercanía.

-**permíteme hablar primero-** pidió el azabache tomando a su hermana por los hombros, ella se limito a bajar el rostro y asentir con la cabeza, después de todo una parte de ella no sabia como pedirle lo que quería y otra gran parte no quería hacerlo. –**Lamento haberme portado así contigo en la escuela-** dijo atropelladamente y con un muy leve rubor surcando sus mejillas, desvió la mirada para que su gemela no notara aquel cambio, ella rio un poco aumentando la vergüenza del mayor, sin embargo ella solo se limito a abrazarlo tiernamente.

-**e-esta b-bien, Sasuke-** el no reacciono al instante, sentir el agarre de su amada sobre su persona lo desconcertó, se sentía tan cálido y por un momento temió que ella escuchara los agitados latidos de su corazón mas prefirió dejar eso de lado y envolverla igualmente entre sus brazos.

-**¿Qué querías decirme tú?-** la mágica atmosfera que se había creado a su alrededor desapareció, sintió a su hermana tensarse ante sus palabras y aflojar sus brazos para terminar deshaciendo su abrazo. –** ¿Hinata?-** aun en contra de sus deseos soltó a su hermana para poder verla directamente a la cara. -**¿te encuentras bien?-** noto so rostro rojo y sus orbes desenfocadas, una vez mas estaba mordiendo su labio inferior lo cual fue signo de alarma para el.

**_- quiero que me ayudes a salir con tu hermano…_-**las palabras de su amiga rezumbaron en su cabeza.

-**O-Oni-san… ¿t-te g-gusta…a-alguna c-chica?-**soltó jugando con sus dedos evitando la mirada de Sasuke, el por su parte se sonrojo notablemente y sus latidos comenzaron a desenfrenarse al punto de aturdirle. Al no recibir respuesta la Uchiha alzo la vista encontrándose con la mirada desconcertada de su reflejo incrementando a la vez su nerviosismo propio, tal vez no había planteado bien la pregunta. –**e-es d-decir… hmmm… b-bueno… ¡s-si, eso!... ¿h-hay u-una c-chica d-de n-nuestra e-escuela que t-te a-atraiga?- **solo dios y ella sabían lo difícil que le estaba resultando aquella situación.

Sasuke no lograba comprender completamente por que su hermana sacaba ese tema a flote después de una reconciliación, su mente comenzó a volar lejos pero no se permitía creer en aquella posibilidad, por muy feliz que le hiciera que ella comparta sus sentimientos, la observo por unos minutos mas antes de darle la respuesta, no podía irse despreocupadamente una vez que tomara ese camino y estaba plenamente consciente de eso. Ella en ningún momento lo miraba directamente, se encontraba muy ocupada tratando de contener sus nervios enfocándolos en jugar con sus dedos índices, su rostro era una gran obra de arte, completamente sonrojado pero derrochando inocencia por cada uno de sus poros.

-**si la hay **- contesto firmemente y observo la reacción de Hinata quien de repente dejo de prestarle atención a sus dedos y lo enfoco a el.

Sintió sus fuerzas desvanecerse ¿en que momento la confianza entre ellos murió? Recordaba haberle dicho siempre todos sus secretos a el y el respondía de la misma forma pero esta vez era diferente, le había ocultado algo tan importante como eso y no pudo evitar sentirse herida pero intento disimularlo bajando nuevamente su rostro y sumiéndose en un espeso e incomodo silencio.

Bien, no era la reacción que esperaba pero le agradaba, realmente le agradaba, las cavilaciones que se habían hecho en su mente estaban tomando una forma mas nítida y aquello fue detonante para que el decidiera dar el siguiente paso. Lentamente se acerco a su gemela y la tomo de los hombros, ella sorprendida por el tacto alzo su rostro para encontrarse con las penetrantes orbes de su gemelo mirarla directamente, de alguna forma se sintió hipnotizada por aquella cercanía que se incrementaba cada vez mas, su hermano acercaba su rostro al de ella lentamente y ya casi podía sentir la respiración de el mezclarse con la suya.

-**¿S-Sasuke?-** ese comportamiento no era normal, no era nada normal. Sintió los labios de Sasuke tan cerca de los suyos y cerró sus ojos con ahínco, simplemente no le parecía una situación normal.

-**ya llegue, Sasuke, Hinata ¿podrían ayudarme con las bolsas?- **la dulce voz de su madre los hizo reaccionar nuevamente, se miraron por breves instantes mientras oían los dificultosos pasos de su progenitora acercarse lentamente. La menor fue invadida por un sentimiento que desconoció plenamente, llevo sus manos a la altura de su pecho sintiendo a su corazón latir fuertemente a un ritmo desacompasado y antes de que su hermano hiciera movimiento alguno ella salió corriendo con dirección al recibidor.

-**y-yo te a-ayudo m-mama…-**la oyó tartamudear, el también decidió ir al encuentro de su madre y ayudarla con las compras.

-**¿te ayudo con eso, Hina?-** antes de llegar al recibidor su hermana ya regresaba con 4 bolsas de papel entre sus brazos, ella se aparto bruscamente de su camino y cubrió con su cabello su rostro creando una cortina para su perfil y así evitando que el viera lo avergonzada que estaba.

-**n-no e-es n-necesario O-Oni-san-** recalco lo mejor que pudo la ultima palabra y siguió caminando. Ahora era la furia la que se desarrollaba dentro del varón Uchiha.

Durante la cena fue exactamente lo mismo, ella lo evitaba en todos los sentidos posibles lo cual aumentaba su ira. Definitivamente tomaría cartas en ese asunto mas tarde


	3. Chapter 3 Terceras personas

_**Bueno nuevamente este capitulo esta dedicado a las personas que comentaron, les agradezco de todo corazón. Sin mas rollo al capitulo.**_

**Aclaraciones: **ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, solo los tome prestados para dar vida a esta historia, la cual esta inicialmente basada en el manga y la película Boku Wa Imouto Ni Koi Wo Suru, que, cabe recalcar, tampoco son míos, sin embargo el desarrollo consiguiente de la historia si me pertenece –hay que aplicarle imaginación después de todo- sin mas que decir que disfruten el fic.

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: Terceras personas._**

Había pasado una semana después del momento incomodo entre los hermanos Uchiha, Sasuke actuaba de forma normal, frio, callado, sereno, tal como todos los días, lo cual lograba tensar mas a su hermana porque, aunque a la vista de todos el siguiera siendo el mismo ella podía sentir la extremadamente pesada mirada de su gemelo recaer sobre su ser y eso, sobra decir, la incomodaba fuertemente pues, a pesar de sus duros intentos por aparentar la misma normalidad que el sencillamente no lograba mantenerse actuando cuerdamente cuando el estaba cerca, sus movimientos se hacían mas torpes y eso llegaba a ser peligroso hasta para ella misma.

Por otra parte había un asunto mas perturbando la cabeza de la menor de los Uchihas y es que a pesar de haberse visto tan emocionada e ilusionada al momento de realizar la petición, Sakura no había dado ninguna señal de querer tratar sobre aquel tema, a decir verdad habían disminuido las veces que la peli rosa sacaba al moreno como tema de conversación y aunque eso le ayudaba un poco a su autoestima sabia que estaba mal, conocía a Sakura desde hace tiempo y sabia que cuando ella quería algo no paraba de insistir hasta que lo conseguía.

**-¿Hina, me estas escuchando?**-Sakura se detuvo delante de ella con ambas manos sobre las caderas y con un puchero infantil en su rostro.

**-¿ehh? L-lo siento S-Sakura-san…-** la chica se sonrojo notablemente al haber sido pillada ignorando a su amiga. **-¿Q-Que me e-estaba d-diciendo?** – intento retomar su andar mas su amiga no se movía ni un centímetro y continuaba escrutándola con la mirada muy detenidamente.

La Uchiha se removió nerviosa ante el inspecciona miento de su amiga, sus mejillas aumentaron su temperatura natural y por consecuencia tomaron un tono rojizo mas intenso que el anterior.

**-Vamos Sakura-chan deja de verla así, puedes derretirla**- el joven rubio que recién se integraba al grupo recargo uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de la chica la cual se tenso inmediatamente y rogaba a cualquier entidad superior por que no se desmayara en esos precisos instantes.

La Haruno alzo la mirada encontrándose con aquel hombre que tanto le atraía y a su hiperactivo amigo, se incorporo lentamente y arreglo su uniforme, para después dirigir una mirada al rubio para que se apartara de su amiga, seria un completo problema cargarla ella sola hasta el salón de clases.

-**buenos días Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun~-** alargo el sufijo y utilizo un tono que al oído de los presentes sonó en extremo chillante. Hinata reacciono, en toda la convivencia que tenia con aquella peli rosa jamás había escuchado llamar con respeto al rubio, sintió una punzada parecida a la que sintió cuando su amiga le declaro a ella sus sentimientos hacía su familiar.

Naruto le dedico una amplia sonrisa a Haruno quien imitaba ese gesto pero con dirección al Uchiha frente a ella. Por su parte el rubio no dejaba de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero, lo conocía prácticamente desde que eran niños y sabía todo acerca de su comportamiento, y con todo realmente se hablaba de _**todo**_, mas había un punto ciego en todo ese conocimiento, no sabia exactamente quien era el o mejor dicho LA causante de los constantes cambios de Sasuke puesto que las únicas mujeres con las que convivía "_abiertamente"_ y con cierto grado de naturalidad eran Sakura, su prima Karin Uzumaki y Hinata, las ultimas quedaban descartadas a su punto de vista puesto que las veces que coincidía con las visitas de Karin eran relativamente pocas lo que no daba paso a un sentimiento mas allá de apreciación ya que Karin había superado la etapa de Fan loca y ahora actuaba con normalidad con el Uchiha. Por otra parte, tan siquiera el hecho de pensar que su hermana fuera la causante era ridículo, ella era _su hermana_, la chica frágil a la que debía proteger, eso y nada más, si bien era cierto que en ocasiones celaba a su hermana cuando a el se le ocurría coquetearle no era algo que estuviera fuera de lo normal, incluso el había llegado a actuar de manera sobreprotectora con Karin siendo que ella es dos años mayor que el.

-**vámonos, dobe- **sentenció el moreno y es que bastante tenia con soportar al mismo tiempo los ridículos coqueteos de Sakura, el comportamiento infantil de su amigo, pero si había algo que realmente le colmaba la paciencia era ver esa mueca de sufrimiento en su hermana y mas aun sabiendo que la razón de aquel desfiguro era el idiota de su amigo.

-**e-espera S-Sasuke- **Hinata logro sostener la manga de su hermana para impedir su avance – **y-yo…b-bueno y-yo…-** a cualquier persona ajena a ellos dos podría parecer la escena de una declaración pero ese tipo de situaciones en aquel instituto se habían hecho normales una vez que ingresaron los gemelos al primer curso, ella era realmente tímida cuando se trataba de pedir algo y en general lo era para casi todo.-**l-lamento m-molestarte o-oni-san… p-pero… ¿m-me p-prestarías t-tu c-cuaderno de física?-**Hinata no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, se sentía claramente nerviosa y herida, lo ilógico, la herida era provocada por ella misma. Por lo general se esforzaba por cuenta propia para sus estudios pero si había algo que lograba deprimirla y perder cualquier indicio de Orgullo era una mala nota, Hinata haría casi cualquier cosa para mejorar sus notas, aun si eso implicaba humillarse con su hermano el genio.

-**tsk… -**Sasuke se soltó del agarre para buscar entre sus cosas e instantes después sacó una bien cuidada libreta –**toma, la necesitare después de que termine el segundo descanso-** informó mirándola directamente, pudo notar el rubor en el níveo rostro de su igual y una sonrisa ladina se instalo sobre sus facciones, jamás se cansaba de observar a aquella frágil y tierna criatura que tenia por hermana.

-**¡gracias!-**saltó hacía el efusivamente para instantes después separarse con un intenso carmín sobre sus mejillas y un nerviosismo mas palpable, sentir a su hermano tensarse ante su tacto le había recordado porque se habían alejado tanto en esa semana e inevitablemente también le recordó lo mala que se había puesto su relación aún antes de eso.

Ahí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento de envidia que embargaba a Sakura cada vez que presenciaba un "_momento feliz"_ de los hermanos y es que ella estaba segura de que seria capaz de dar todo cuanto poseía con tal de ser ella la que estuviera entre los brazos del azabache.

-**L-Llegaremos tarde Hinata.-** la voz de Sakura rompió el momento, el rubio que había jugado un papel meramente de espectador hasta ese momento logro distinguir inseguridad y molestia en el tono de Haruno para luego ver como tomaba fuertemente de la mano a Hinata a la sacaba a rastras de aquel pasillo.

-**nosotros también deberíamos apresurarnos, Teme-** sonrió ampliamente, aquella mañana había hecho dos grandes descubrimientos y comprobado una de sus grandes teorías. Lo primero era que Sakura estaba más que enamorada de su frío amigo lo cual era un punto a su favor, Sasuke también estaba enamorado aunque aun era muy pronto para afirmar que la dueña de esos sentimientos fuera Haruno y además había reafirmado algo que se había planteado hace mucho, Sasuke era un completo idiota.

Una vez en sus respectivas clases cada joven se sumió en sus pensamientos. A cada clase los 4 jóvenes se encerraban en una burbuja de preocupaciones, inseguridades y dudas, no notaban el fluir del tiempo a su alrededor si no hasta que la campana de cambio de clase los regresaba a su realidad.

-_**si quiero que el Teme sea feliz con una mujer y deje de celar tanto a su hermana…-**_Naruto dirigió su mirada a unas filas mas abajo donde se encontraba situado su amigo quien aparentaba prestar máxima atención a la clase. Y no, no es que el rubio tuviera malas intenciones con la hermana de su mejor amigo, era solo que los conocía desde que eran infantes y era al único al que le permitía cierto grado de convivencia con la menor puesto que, desde que tenía uso de memoria Sasuke alejaba a la mayoría por no decir todos los chicos que osaban acercarse a ella y lo que el quería era, precisamente que Hinata disfrutara de la libertad de salir y hablar con quien a ella se le diese la gana sin aquel temor de molestar a su hermano. – _**¡rayos! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan orgulloso, teme?- **_reafirmo su mirada sobre su amigo –_**ese orgullo tuyo no nos llevara a ningún lado ¿verdad?- **_comenzó a desesperarse, no quería que su amiga comenzara a disfrutar de la vida cuando necesite de un bastón para poder sostenerse. -_**bueno, las indirectas no sirven con el, últimamente es mas obvio en sus cambios de humor, hoy venia como alma que lleva el diablo y ahora esta tan tranquilo que hasta da miedo… tal vez lo mejor sea hablar con el directamente-**_ su cuerpo tembló, meterse en el espacio personal del Uchiha no era nada recomendable a menos que uno deseara vacaciones todo pagado al mejor hospital de la ciudad.

Fijo una vez más su mirada en su amigo y luego miro por la ventana, a través de ella pudo reconocer a su otra amiga acompañada de Sakura. Ambas se dirigían al gimnasio por lo que dedujo les tocaba deportes, la pequeña Uchiha llevaba entre sus brazos la libreta de su hermano y desde su posición pudo notar varias mirada dirigidas hacía ella más ninguno de los que la observaban se animaba a cercarse mas de lo debido, tenían muy en claro el riesgo que eso implicaba de llegar a oídos del gemelo mayor.

_-__**ahh…no tengo opción**_**- **suspiro. Si era por el bien de ella tal vez valdría la pena arriesgar su integridad física.

* * *

[…]

-**Sakura-san pasa el balón- **Pidió una chica de cabellera castaña muy corta como para recogerla.

En el centro de la cancha se estaba desarrollando un excelente partido del cual le hubiera gustado formar parte, pero debía de estudiar puesto que a la última clase tendría examen de física y últimamente estaba teniendo muchas dificultades en aquella materia.

Resopló para si al dar su segundo repaso, la letra de su gemelo era entendible y clara, pulcra como el mismo, sus notas demasiado útiles y los ejercicios resueltos hacían que el proceso fuera entendible. Tenia envidia y se sentía mala persona por eso, su hermano era bueno en todo y eso la frustraba en muchas ocasiones.

-_**ahora entiendo por que le gusta a Sakura-san-**_ se dijo suspirando y cerrando la libreta. Los gestos circulando entre su amiga y su amado rubio rondaron una vez mas en su cabeza y es que ¿si quería a su hermano, por que coqueteaba con Naruto al mismo tiempo? Era algo que no entendía y que tal vez jamás haría, ella no era atrevida y sociable como Sakura.

Quería mucho a su amiga, eso lo tenía claro pero no podía evitar en ciertas ocasiones sentirse fuera de lugar al andar cerca de ella y es que Sakura podía ser atractiva pero era muy explosiva y violenta lo cual terminaba envolviendo a la tímida Hinata en situaciones que le resultaban sumamente incomodas. Pero sabía que ella también la apreciaba a su manera por lo cual aunque fuera muy incomodo accedería a prestar la ayuda que le fue solicitada una semana antes.

Las chicas habían terminado su partido sin que ella se diera cuenta por estar tan inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-**Hina-chan…-**llamo su amiga, Hinata despertó de su letargo y la miro fijamente para darle a entender que tenia toda su atención-**sobre lo que te dije en mi casa yo…-**Sakura estaba nerviosa, hacia exactamente una semana que Sasuke pasaba de ella olímpicamente, antes de eso, por respeto a la amistad suya con Hinata era una de las pocas mujeres en el instituto-sin contar a la propia Hinata- a la que le dirigía la palabra. Pensó que tal vez la torpeza de su amiga la había llevado a declararle todo a su hermano y que a eso debía su reciente cambio.

-**S-Sakura-san ¿podría e-entregarle l-la l-libreta a S-Sasuke cuando s-salgamos?...- **vio la duda en la cara de su amiga –**necesito recoger u-unas cosas a-antes de ir a c-clase…- **aclaro ella. Sakura sonrió, esa era la forma en que su amiga le ayudaba, muy inocente ciertamente pero era un avance, Sakura guardo la libreta en sus cosas y ambas se dirigieron a los vestidores.

* * *

[…]

-**Sasuke-kun aquí esta la libreta, Hinata regreso por unas cosas y me pidió que te la devolviera-** se planto delante del distraído azabache, últimamente lo había visto muy distraído y no es que ella se empeñara mucho en descifrar lo que pasaba con el chico, años de observarlo le habían dado esa facilidad para notar los cambios en el sin mucho esfuerzo-**¿te encuentras bien? Últimamente se te ve muy decaído…y menos enérgico… lo he notado por que…-**las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, Sasuke golpeo con ambas palmas de sus manos su pupitre.

-¿**pararás con tu sermón si actúo mas enérgicamente, Sakura?-**le dedico una mirada en extremo fría y se decidió a salir, su clase tenia hora libre y prefería no estar cerca de tantas molestias a su alrededor.

En esos precisos momentos no tenia ganas de escuchar los intentos de confesión de la peli rosa, tenia suficientes cosas rondándole la cabeza como para prestar atención a algo tan insignificante como eso, su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de su hermana, simplemente a la hora que fuera, el día que fuera, en el momento que fuera no podía dejar de pensar en ella y eso era frustrante.

-**Sasuke-**llamo la dulce voz que le estaba haciendo perder la cordura -** ¿t-te dio S-Sakura-san tu l-libreta?-** pregunto tímidamente, esas facetas de ella eran las que tanto amaba y atesoraba el y quería mas, quería llegar a conocer todas la expresiones habidas y por haber que pudiera tener aquel rostro angelical.

-**d-date prisa y vete, las clases están por comenzar-** se maldijo internamente por su leve tartamudeo, la chica le sonrió y comenzó a avanzar siendo observada por el varón, las palabras de su rubio amigo llegaron a su mente, no pudo evitar sentirse expuesto cuando su rubio amigo le había dicho aquellas palabras que hasta ahora lo mantenían pensativo, aunque odiara aceptarlo, Naruto podría estar en lo cierto.

-**¡EY! Uchiha-**ambos hermanos voltearon al escuchar su apellido, sus miradas fueron enfocadas en un grupo de chicos que Sasuke reconoció como los bribones de su salón y algo en su interior le decía que nada bueno saldría de aquello -**¿hoy toca a cuadros y rosa?-**pregunto de forma burlesca uno de los chicos del grupo, los hermanos tardaron en reaccionar a aquellas palabras y no cayeron en la cuenta hasta que Hinata bajo su vista y grito.

-**¡Kyaa!... o-olvide p-ponerme a-algo abajo…- **dijo mas para si que para sus espectadores. Con sus manos cubrió el área de su pecho y su rostro tomo un color carmín intenso.

_**-si no haces nada por acercarte a ella, probablemente alguien mas la aleje de ti-**_ fueron las palabras que Naruto había dicho, claro que el no sabia quien era la persona que ocupaba el corazón del Uchiha, pero tenia muy en claro que el estaba enamorado y a pesar de haberse ganado un puñetazo de parte de Sasuke había logrado su objetivo, hacer pensar al Uchiha sobre la situación.

-_**¡no miren!... ¡no miren!-**_los puños de sus manos se tensaron hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la presión. Los "halagos" hacia su pequeña hermana no paraban y eso aumentaba su furia, miro a su gemela y la vio paralizada por el miedo y la vergüenza-_**¡que nadie mire a Hinata! ¡Que nadie la toque!-**_haciendo caso a sus impulsos tomo del cuello de la camisa al chico que le quedaba mas cerca – **¡deja de mirarla idiota o juro que te arrancare los ojos!-** la amenaza fue tan clara que logro poner en estado de alerta a los amigos de la victima.

-**t-tranquilo Uchiha… fue solo una broma-**intervino otro que se vio callado por una sola gélida mirada de parte del moreno.

Sasuke soltó al joven que ahora estaba más pálido por el miedo y la dificultad de respirar que le había provocado el agarre. Uno de los chicos se acero a ayudar a su compañero y miro de forma irritada al Uchiha.

**-¡a-aunque seas su hermano gemelo, esta vez haz ido **_**demasiado lejos**_**!-**el que hubiera sido intimidado por el gemelo mayor ahora expresaba su ira abiertamente.

_**-Demasiado lejos…demasiado lejos…-**_las escenas de su casi beso de la semana pasada volvieron a su mente, escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de otra persona fue como ser golpeado con un bloque de acero para el Uchiha.

**¡S-Sasuke!-**la menor miraba horrorizada como su hermano se sumía en una lucha dos contra uno y se sintió culpable e impotente puesto que no podía hacer nada para separar a su hermano de aquella situación, sin que ella lo quisiera de esa manera las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro y un enorme hueco se abrió paso en su corazón.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron en los capítulos anteriores.**

**LilyHime100****:** Me da muchísimo gusto que te haya encantado mi historia, espero que disfrutes este capitulo también ya que como dije al inicio va dedicado a ustedes.

**anti –sakura:** hola, gracias por comentar y con respecto a tu petición créeme que habrá mucho de eso mas adelante, solo hay que tener paciencia.

**Mikoto Kanbara:** muchas gracias por tu comentario, me sacaste una risa con lo del sombrero, me alegra que sea entendible para ti esta historia, pongo mi mayor esfuerzo para transmitir las emociones de forma correcta.

**rcr****:** hola, gracias por tu comentario. Y si, pobre Sasuke, lo hare sufrir un poco [casi nada, lo prometo]

**Juvia. ****:** hola muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste mi versión del manga aunque tendrá unos ligeros cambios [no cambiare la gran cosa].

**sasuhinas fan****:** gracias por comentar, aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste.

**AntoniaCifer****:** muchas gracias por tu comentario. La verdad si falto poco para que esos hermanos hicieran algo "prohibido" pero "súper mama Uchiha" llego al rescate. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo también.

**Sairiko****:** gracias por ser la primera en comentar esta historia, he aquí una continuación mas, espero que te guste.

**Minako Uchiha012****:** gracias por el comentario, leer mucho ha ayudado en mi redacción y tengo que decir que sus historias son parte de esto también. Espero que disfrutes de este capitulo.

**Furo-Chan:** muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, yo tampoco había leído un sasuhina de incesto hace mucho tiempo, pero después leí este manga y dije "¿por qué no?" y he aquí esta historia. Espero que te agrade este capitulo.

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
